Destellos de glitter bajo luces de neón
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Rocketman (2019)


Era fácil dejar que las cosas sucedieran por si mismas, quizá no era necesario que él tuviera que salir allá afuera y decir de viva voz la verdad, cuando todo el mundo aparentemente la conocía de antemano.

Su affaire con el cantante de la banda había comenzado de la nada y seguía siendo nada, si uno se ponía estricto con el significado de las cosas. Su relación con su casera era algo diferente, si se analizaba todo dentro del mismo contexto; esa era una relación nacida estrictamente de la necesidad – pretender amar a alguien por un techo -, mientras la otra servía para entender las razones detrás de dicha pretensión.

Bernie era la única persona en todo el mundo que lo entendía por completo, que lo aceptaba con defectos y virtudes, pero que no podía corresponder al amor que había comenzado a germinar en su corazón. Eran almas gemelas, estrellas perdidas en el inmenso espacio infinito que se habían cruzado por azares del destino, compartiendo un sueño que para Elton siempre quedaría a medio completar, pero que siempre sería la relación más pura y más profunda que hubiera deseado jamás.

Bernie era la voz de su alma, las palabras que acompañaban a las notas que fluían en su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos entendía como funcionaba esa magia entre ellos, solo dejaban que esta existiera.

Y era por esa magia compartida que esa noche en particular, la noche del día más genial de sus vidas, cuando deberían estar compartiendo la felicidad que acompaña a los sueños cuando se vuelven realidad, Elton estaba solo, en medio de desconocidos, mientras su mejor amigo buscaba la felicidad en los brazos de una chica que acababa de conocer.

Una mezcla de celos, un mucho de ese sentimiento de abandono que le había acompañado toda su vida, más la certeza de que esa sería su vida en adelante, habían puesto una nube sobre él que comenzaba a oscurecer su gran día.

Observó a Bernie desaparecer en uno de los tipies que llenaban el extenso jardín del rancho de Mamma Cass y su corazón se detuvo un momento dentro de su pecho. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse y un segundo después un hombre de traje, atractivo como el demonio – al que recordaba haber visto en el Troubador observarle a la distancia – estaba sentado a su lado, ofreciéndole una taza con Dom Perignon del '63.

Un productor musical al que le habían fascinado sus canciones, aunque no tanto como el cantante, según sus palabras, y su mirada que iba y venía de sus labios a sus ojos, adulándolo con un fuerte acento escocés que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago y que le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo.

John Reid, dijo llamarse, antes de poner una mano sobre su pierna, los largos dedos insinuándose hacia sus muslos. Elton se humedeció los labios, sin perder la vista de los ojos claros fijos en cada uno de sus gestos.

Nunca había experimentado algo igual, ese calor que emanaba desde algún punto bajo su ombligo, irradiando por todo su cuerpo, poniendo color en sus mejillas. No podía dejar de sonreír, sintiendo la euforia burbujeando dentro suyo, destellos de luz y color en su cerebro, creando música para acompañar ese momento glorioso.

Se subió al auto de John sin preguntar su destino, perdido en contar las pestañas del hombre tras el volante, llenando sus pulmones con el olor de la, seguramente, carísima loción de afeitar. Llegaron a su hotel, pero no recordaba haberle dicho a John donde se hospedaba. Subieron el elevador en silencio, uno en cada extremo del reducido espacio. Elton temblaba de anticipación de pies a cabeza, sobrio de repente, consciente de cada respiración, de cada latido de su corazón. De lo duro que se estaba poniendo bajo la ropa.

Desde el momento en que entraron a la habitación, Elton se rindió a las manos de John, quien lo llevó de la mano hasta la recámara. Sofocado por el calor bajo su piel, se quitó la chamarra, mientras observaba a John hacer todo un espectáculo de quitarse el traje. Se quedó quieto, esperando, sin saber que hacer. Su experiencia no iba más allá de besuqueos con desconocidos, de algunos tocamientos aquí y allá.

Era su primera vez y no creía que hubiera alguien mejor para ello que John Reid.

Su boca atrapó la suya con determinación y el mundo de Elton giró descontrolado sobre su eje. Sus manos recorrieron el fuerte torso desnudo, sintiendo las manos de John tomar su trasero y empujar sus caderas contra las suyas, su entrepierna rozando la suya, dejándolo sin aliento, solo para respirar de nuevo en la boca que devoraba la suya.

John lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama, su boca sobre la suya, deteniéndose de repente, y en ese momento, Elton decidió que eso era la felicidad – quizá algo similar a lo que Bernie disfrutaba en algún lugar del valle de Los Ángeles – y que iba a gozar al tope cada segundo de ella.

John le quitó los lentes con delicadeza, casi con ternura y Elton sintió las lágrimas nublar su mirada, pero la emoción apenas duró un instante. De nuevo los labios de John estaban sobre los suyos, voraces, y Elton se quitó la playera con desesperación, empujando a John sobre la cama, para echarse a su lado, quitándose los calcetines con unas manos temblorosas, mientras John se desabrochaba el pantalón para luego ayudarle con sus jeans.

En segundos estaban desnudos, recorriendo la piel del otro con hambre. Apenas se detenían para respirar entre beso y beso. Elton mordió el hombro de John en un impulso que no supo contener, para luego pasar la lengua por la marca de los dientes, y luego besar la piel enrojecida. Se giró para quedar sobre el cuerpo de John, acomodándose entre sus piernas, su erección empujando contra el vientre de John, sintiendo la suya humedeciendo el interior de sus muslos.

No conocía los detalles de una relación sexual completa, pero lo que sentía en ese momento le bastaba para el resto de su vida, además de que no creía poder ir más allá de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y sintió la sonrisa en los labios bajo los suyos y escuchó su nombre, en un murmullo ronco cargado de acento que lo llevó al límite antes de que pudiera reaccionar y hacer algo para alargar el momento.

Se corrió sobre el vientre de John, temblando de pies a cabeza, un gemido profundo escapando de su garganta, los labios de John besando su cuello, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda cuando lo siguió un segundo después.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, atrayendo el cuerpo aun tembloroso de John contra el suyo, sus manos acariciando los oscuros cabellos, satisfecho y agotado como nunca se había sentido en la vida.

Los largos dedos de John acariciaban con suavidad su rostro y Elton sonrió feliz. Oh, cuando le contara a Bernie lo que había pasado. No solo él había probado un pedazo de gloria aquella noche.

* * *

Su tan soñada visita a Tower Records con Bernie, se perdió en el olvido, bajo docenas de momentos que Elton guardaría en su memoria por toda la eternidad: la mano de John entre sus piernas, despertándolo la mañana siguiente, el momento de puro éxtasis que siguió después, cuando la boca de John tomó el lugar de su mano

Pasaron horas entre las sábanas revueltas, hasta que llegó la hora de volver al Troubadour para su segundo show, y donde se enteró que Ray tenía lista una gira por todo el país para los meses siguientes, para volver a Londres a grabar el siguiente álbum.

Bernie no se veía por ningún lado, aunque Ray le aseguró que andaba por ahí, acompañado por la chica de la noche anterior. Elton moría de ganas por contarle todo sobre John, y la gira, y el nuevo álbum.

John estaba en el camerino con él, mientras se vestía para el show. La emoción de las pasadas veinticuatro horas lo tenía loco y quería compartir cada momento de ese sueño hecho realidad con él, por siempre y para siempre.

\- ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? – Elton preguntó nervioso, aun inseguro sobre cual era la relación que existía entre ellos.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, disfruta el momento…

\- Ven a Londres conmigo. – Dijo sin pensar, antes de que la vergüenza le hiciera perder el valor.

\- No puedo, pero el próximo mes iré por allá, lo prometo. - La sonrisa se congeló en sus labios. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que eran, pero Doug entró a presionar para que saliera y John aprovechó el momento para escabullirse.

Elton se quedó solo, un poco desilusionado. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón latió con esperanza, para encontrarse con Bernie frente a él, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bernie se le echó encima, abrazándolo, saltando con él en sus brazos.

\- Ray me contó de la gira, ¿puedes creerlo? – Bernie tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - ¡Lo conseguimos!

Elton abrazó a Bernie con fuerza, feliz de poder compartir esa alegría con la persona más importante en su vida, aunque no podía ignorar esa opresión en su pecho dejada por las palabras de John.

Por la puerta entreabierta llegaba hasta ellos el clamor del salón. Bernie lo empujó hacia la salida.

\- Esto no va a durar. – Elton dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de si se refería a su nueva carrera o a su relación con John Reid.

\- Entonces hay que disfrutarla mientras dure. – Bernie le dio un último abrazo y volvió al salón.

Elton se quedó en el umbral, pensando.

Al salir del camerino, daría el primer paso en su nueva vida, como un hombre diferente al que había estado ahí la noche anterior.

Iba a disfrutarlo todo, absolutamente todo, mientras durara.


End file.
